


[podfic] your hearbeat in a thousand miles

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, NightSwimming, Podfic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kon can hear Tim's heartbeat from further away than he'll ever admit, tracks it automatically when they're together, and sometimes, even when they're not."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] your hearbeat in a thousand miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your heartbeat in a thousand miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226562) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:**  Schmoop, Kissing, First Kiss, Nightswimming  
  
 **Length:**  00:15:16  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an [ **mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TT\)%20_your%20heartbeat%20in%20a%20thousand%20miles_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
